Naruto: masalah?
by kristoper21
Summary: AU. Kau selalu menutup matamu, apakah kau takut melihat dunia yang indah ini...ataukah ada yang lain?. aku akan selalu ada mendengarkanmu..Naruto../aku bukannya tidak mau membuka mataku, aku hanya takut..takut kau akan terkena sinar ketampananku.*sweatdrop*. TYPO BERTEBARAN, ITU AJA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Anak tk juga tau kalo gw punya sempak.**

* * *

***beep..beep...beepppp...***

Sepasang mata terbuka bersamaan dengan suara jam alarm kedalam otak remaja berambut pirang. Dengan sedikit klumsi dia pun meraih mesin bersuara tersebut dan mematikannya. Dia menekan tombol dan bangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya seakan mencoba menghilangkan rasa ngantuk yang masih tersisa. Dia menguap dengan besarnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia memutar kepalanya dan melihat sebuah cermin panjang diujung kamarnya tersebut. dia adalah remaja yang cukup tinggi, rambut pirang, mata berwarna biru berpijar bagaikan lampu. Badannya sudah tumbuh dan bebas dari lemak menyisakan badan yang sirat akan otot diberapa bagian. Matanya pun berkedip kearah bekas luka yang bisa ditemukan di dada kirinya.

Cowok itu mengeluarkan uapan lainnya sebelum meraih sebuah kacamata dan memakainya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap untuk hari itu.

***klik...***

Remaja itu mengunci pintu rumahnya dan berlari kecil menuju pagar rumahnya dan menutupnya seperti pintu sebelumnya dan pergi menuju suatu tujuan yang mesti dilakukannya. Dia pun melihat kebawah terhadap pakaiannya kembali.

Anak itu pun melewati beberapa pejalan kaki yang sesekali melihatnya seakan dia orang aneh. Tentu saja orang akan melihatnnya, tidak hanya dari tampang yang cukup jarang dilihat orang namun juga dari mata sang Anak tersebut. dalam pikiran mereka saat melihat remaja tersebut adalah. Anehnya jalan dengan menutup mata. Apa dia jalan sambil tidur?, emang jalan bisa tanpa melihat, mau mati apa loe ?. tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Emang loe bapaknya apa ngurus-ngurus orang.

Anak itu pun berjalan sambil melihat langit keatas dan membuka satu matanya sedikit yang tertutup dan menampakkan satu mata biru yang berpijar bagaikan lampu 'dua tahun huh..'dia pikir sambil mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

Kejadian yang membuatnya sampai kesini, yang membuatnya matanya berpijar secara terus menerus tanpa henti tetapi dia mengetahui satu kemampuan dari matanya tersebut, meskipun dia menutp matanya Naruto tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas dunia luar bagaikan Doujutsu Byakugan, Naruto juga bisa melihat struktur dalam tubuh manusia. Karena tidak ingin mendatangkan perhatian lebih Naruto memilih menutup matanya dan menggunakan kacamata bening. Aneh ya..

Meskipun pertama kali sampai kesini dia sayangnya muncul di sebuah kamar apartemen kebakaran.. dan akhirnya diselamatkan pemadam kebakaran yang sedang menyelamatkan korban selamat. Selanjutnya dia dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Hingga akhirnya datang beberapa polisi yang menanyai pertanyaan demi pertanyaan.

"_namau siapa Nak?"_

"_..Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_apa kau tinggal di Apartemen itu nak.?"_

"_aku tidak tahu.." karena memang Naruto tidak tahu jadi dia memberi jawaban seperti itu._

"_apa kau mempunyai keluarga yang masih ada, tau dihubungi._

"_tidak..tahu.."_

Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dijawab Naruto yang bingung dan akhirnya sang polisi yang masih berdiskusi dan berbicara dengan para Dokter. Karena Apartemen tersebut membakar hangus bangunan tersebut, dan korban tewas yang mencapai seratusan lebih maka data dan surat penting mengenai para korban hilang tanpa jejak. Menyangka Naruto adalah seorang anak dari pasangan yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut , yang sayangnya sudah mati dalam kejadian dan selamat. Berpikir karena trauma yang berat menyebabkan Anak tersebut hilang ingatan. Dan melihat mata Naruto yang menyala tersebut tentu membuat rasa ingin tahu di rumah sakit tersebut dan meneliti hal aneh tersebut, dan hasilnya mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dan hanya bisa berkesimpulan.

Itu adalah salah satu rahasia manusia yang belum dipecahkan. Wkwkwk.

Meskipun sudah mengetes DNA Naruto para dokter hanya bisa mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa Naruto tersebut adalah keturunan campuran melihat dari ciri-cirinya tersebut. proses dan proses merumitkan berlangsung. Pemerintah jepang yang ikut membantu korban selamat, baik dari finansial ataupun ganti rugi. Melihat dari umur Naruto yang muda. Pemerintah akhirnya memberikan identitas baru dan menyekolahkan Naruto dan memberikan saku selama sekolah SMP, Selama dia SMP dia bertemu dengan teman baru, meskipun yang satu sedikit ceroboh dan yang satunya mesum.

dan akhirnya masuk ke SMA. Dan sekarang dia duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA.

Baru mengerti dari Dunia yang dimasukinya ini Naruto pun mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah uang kantong. Naruto tentu saja tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada uang pemberian ini, dia ingin Mandiri.

Selama dia SMP dia bertemu dengan teman baru, meskipun yang satu sedikit ceroboh dan yang satunya mesum.

XXXXXXX

Dan akhirnya Naruto sampai di gerbang sekolah. SMA sainan. Dia berjalan melewati gerbang dan kedalam Aula sekolah dan sesekali menerima anggukan salam dari beberapa orang yang lewat. Meskipun dia bisa dibilang pendiam saat disekolah, tapi Naruto bisa dibilang cukup terkenal di SMA.

Dari ciri Naruto yang bisa dibilang Bishouen, sampai hal misterius seperti Mata yang dibalik kacamata yang selalu tertutup tapi seperti bisa melihat dengan normal, tetap bisa melakukan kegiatan sehari-sehari secara normal tentu membawa rasa ingin tahu pada mereka. apalagi sifat Naruto yang sopan dan dewasa di mata Mereka membuat Naruto, ya bisa dibilang cukup diidamkan dalam mata gadis.

XXXX

Yuuki Rito memandang pada rahasia dan tidak rahasia tergantung pada cewe yang ditaksirnya di aula sekolah.

Hal pentingnya. Ritp adalah seorang siswa normal SMA Sainan, dia tidak terlalu memiliki kualitas yang –menonjol atau tidak juga memiliki kekuatan fisik yang banyak di duga dari komik shonen. Satu-satunya rupa yang bisa disebut unik adalah rambut berantakan alami orengnya, warna yang tidak biasa dimana pun kau berada.

Saat ini dia sedang bersembunyi di belakang dinding memandang cewe taksirannya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk nembak gadis tersebut, Sairenji Haruna. Itu merupakan cinta pada pandangan pertama yang dialaminya sejak lama namun belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya meskipun sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Jujur saja, adiknya sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau menyedihkan melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu, tentu saja dia tidak bisa menyalahkan adiknya. Dia sendiri tahu kalau kelakuannya sekarang ini bisa membuat orang salah sangka dan dianggap seorang penguntit.

"Rito... masih nguntit sairenji-san lagi? " sebuah suara mengatakannya dari belakangnya. Mengarah kepada suara tersebut, dan bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya Saruyama.

"Rito sebaiknya kau langsung tembak tu sairenji ntar keburu orang lagi, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba ?" muncul lagi suara orang bicara, dan kali ini Rito dan Saruyama langsung melihat ke arah orang yang baru datang tersebut. lengkap dengan pakaian yang rapi, rambut pirang alami lurus, yang mencapai sedikit matanya.

"Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki, satu lagi Sahabatnya dari SMP. Meskipun terkadang menunjukkan sifat yang Aneh Naruto merupakan sahabatnya yang paling bisa dihandalkan, meskipun Rito tidak pernah melihat Naruto membuka matanya(anggap aja kaya Gin dari Bleach yang jarang buka matanya) dari balik kacamata tersebut. Bisa dibilang Naruto adalah orang yang baik dan dewasa yang diidamkan banyak gadis sejak SMP sampai sekarang, namun anehnya dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan. Bahkan waktu mereka Smp kelas 2, ada siswi dari dari kelas 3 yang nembak Naruto, siswi tersebut juga bisa dibilang bukan orang biasa, dia adalah siswi yang cantik, terkaya di SMP tersebut, malah ditolak dengan sopan.

Dan anehnya bukan nyerah tu cewek malah jadi cinta Mati sama Naruto...Aneh kan. Tapi dibalik itu ada cerita yang membuat gadis itu mencintai Naruto sampai SMA ini.

"ahh bukannya ga berani Naruto! Setiap kali aku mau nembak pasti aja ada ajal di depan mata. Dari pot jatuh, sampai yang paling anehnya Gajah lewat! Seandaikan aku ini ditakdirkan tidak bisa nembak haruna-chan." Ucap Rito dengan histeris.

"cckckc Rito-rito. Didunia ini tidak ada namanya yang mustahil. Jika kau sudah menetapkan tujuanmu lakukanlah hal itu dengan sekuat tenaga! Ganbate!" semangat Naruto dengan senyum mata bagaikan membentuk huruf U.

"terimakasih Naruto.." ucap Rito dengan air mata mengalir dikedua matanya, memang inilah untungnya mempunyai sahabat yang punya sifat dewasa. Nggak seperti seorang monyet.

Semantara itu Saruyama hanya bisa terbengong melihat semangat Rito yang bertambah.

"nah aku duluan bye Rito dan Saru.." dengan itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kedua remaja dengan pikiran mereka masing masing, sebelum Saruyama berteriak dengan jengkelnya.

"oi! Aku bukan monyet !"

Akhirnya tibalah dia didepan pintu kelasnya dan masuk, dan disambut sapaan yang tentu dibalikkan Naruto dengan senyum di mukanya. Setelah itu dia langsung duduk di kursinya dan mengistrahatkan kepalanya ke mejanya. Yang lain melihatnya beberapa saat lalu kembali konversasi dengan temannya masing-masing.

"hmm.." seorang gadis berambut cokelat bersenandung dengan dirinya. Seakan melirik beberapa kali kearah Naruto dan kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya meremas dada siswi yang lewat dengan teman berkacamatanya.

Dan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang terkadang meliriik anatara Naruto dan Rito dengan pandangan yang bingung, seakan bingung tentang sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata saja.

Saat pelajaran.

Pelajaran pun dilakukan seperti biasanya dimulai dengan Pak guru yang selalu gemetar saat mengajar, sejujurnya didalam pikiran mereka, kenapa guru yang sudah tua banget gini yang seharusnya sudah pensiun masih ngajar ?

Sang guru Tua yang melihat muridnya, lalu memperhatikan salah satu muridnya yang serasa memperhatikan tapi tidur pun langsung memanggil anak tersebut dan menyuruh membaca pelajaran selanjutnya.

Anak tersebut membuka bukunya dan melanjutkan penjelasan dengan... menutup mata. Melihat wajah Pak guru yang terkejut tentu saja mencerahkan suasana kelas dengan kejadian tersebut, sang guru yang selalu lupa akan murid yang tidak pernah membuka matanys. Dan terkejutnya yang bukan main seakan rohnya mau keluar setiap terkejut, namun sayangnya tidak terjadi..

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi menandakan selesainya pelajaran terakhir para murid-murid sudah beranjak meninggalkan kelas begitu pula dengan para tokoh-tokoh kita. Rito yang pulang duluan untuk hal penting dengan adiknya, dan saruyama yang pergi ke toko buku...entah mau beli apa.

Hal yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang adalah jalan rumah Naruto dengan Haruna adalah sama. Jadi selayaknya Gentleman. Naruto pun jalan barang dengan Haruna. Perjalanan yang dilakukan dengan cukup santai tanpa ada beban...ya untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Haruna.

"hei...Haruna." panggil Naruto dari sampingnya, seakan merespon panggilannya Haruna pun melihat teman berjalannya tersebut.

"ya..?"

"tidak apa-apa. Hanya bosan saja.." jawab Naruto dengan mata tersenyum U terbalik.

..

..

*keringat jatuh*

"hei Naruto, ini mungkin yang pertanyaan yang cukup sering, bagaimana sih kamu lihat tanpa membuka mata ?, apa ga tertabarak gitu?" tanya Haruna dengan wajah ingin tahu.

"itu..."

"ya..." kata Haruna dengan medekatkan kepalanya agar lebih bisa mendengar apa yang akan dibisikkan pemilik rambut pirang tersebut.

"itu... R-A-H-A-S-I-A.."

"zzzzz, katakan aja kamu ga mau menjawab ga perlu pakai acara Dramatis gitu..." Ucap Haruna dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"ha..ha...gomen-gomen" maaf Naruto, meskipun dari nadanya tidak mengatakan seperti itu.

Entah kenapa hal itu membawa senyum dibibir Haruna. Dia selalu merasa ceria kalau didekat Naruto, sifatnya yang mudah diajak bicara dan bercanda. Haruna mengetahui Naruto sejak SMP, dan baru diketahui beberapa hari setelahnya kalau Naruto merupakan tetangganya sendiri.

Dari cerita orang-orang, Haruna pun mengetahui kalau Naruto tinggal sendiri di rumah tersebut, dan Yatim piatu. Kata itu membuat rasa bersalah dihati Haruna. Meskipun tidak terlalu mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan hanya mengetahui kalau Naruto korban selamat dari kebakaran dan mencoba bersosialisasi dengan masyarakat hatinya Haruna menduga kalau Naruto menutup matanya akibat Trauma melihat kebakaran tersebut, namun dugaan ya dugaan, jangan dianggap serius.

Dan ada satu kisah diantara mereka yang membuat Haruna tertarik dengan Naruto saat masih SMP, yang masig diingatnya dengan jelas. Namun tu cerita untuk lain hari...

"Naruto, apa kau datang lagi untuk makan malam nanti ?"

"hm... kurasa aku akan lewat untuk hari ini, aku lagi ada kesibukan, tapi terimakasih haruna untuk ajakannya. Sampai jumpa esok..."

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah masing-masing. Keduanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan masuk kedalam kediaman masing-masing.

Kediaman Sairenji.

"aku pulang..."

"selamat datang Haruna-chan." Terdengar sapaan dari wanita muda yang mirip dengan Haruna.

"hei Haruna-chan. Jalan barang ya dengan pacar..." dengan nada seperti menyanyi wanita itu menyebutkannya.

"iiih kakak! Naruto bukan pacarku ! " tidak terasa pipi Haruna memerah mendengar implikasi Kakaknya tersebut.

"loh...siapa bilang Naruto, ei..ei..ei jadi benar ya..." ucap Kakak Haruna dengan menutup mulutnya seakan membiarkan kalimat terakhir dibayangkan adik tersayangnya tersebut.

"kakak !"

Kediaman Naruto.

"kakak !"

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah saat mendengar teriakkan yang bisa dibilang dari Haruna tersebut, namun membiarkannya karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Naruto pun melirikkan kepalanya ke jam yang menempel didinding rumahnya tersebut. dan memutuskan untuk mandi pada saat itu.

Sekali lagi akan melihat kondisi Rumah yang bisa disebut biasa-biasa saja. Sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Tv, dapur dan 2 kamar. Ya bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja...

Naruto pun masuk kekamar mandinya, dengan pertama menyalakan keran, yang mengeluarkan air dingin kemudian berubah menjadi air hangat. (Tentu saja kalian mengetahui mesin apa itu. jika tidak, gw akan tanya 'tinggal di batu mana mas?')

Melihat Air yang sudah sempurna tersebut, Naruto pun memasuki bak mandi tersebut, dan memilih berdiam sebentar, seakan termenung sendiri. Termenung memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

Dalam hatinya, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan hampa, kekosongan yang tiada dasar. Apakah karena hal yang tidak pernah menarik terjadi di dunia ini, ..mungkin. memang di dunia ini dia merasa lebih merasa lebih santai dan bebas, merasa bebas menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya kepada orang lain, tidak perlu bersembunyi, dan bertingkah bodoh agar orang-orang memperhatikannya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa hampa.

Renungan Naruto tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti, akibat fenomena aneh yang terjadi pada bak mandinya tersebut. dari air tersebut keluar seperti aliran listrik kecil seperti membentuk sesuatu, mulai mulai hanya kecil yang keluar namun akhirnya menjadi banyak. Airnya juga terus mengeluarkan gelembung,

Dan tiba-tiba keluar sesosok orang yang tidak dikenalnya, dengan rambut pink panjang, wajah cantik dan body yang bisa dikatakan impian bagi wanita.

"yahoooo! Kabur suksess!" Teriak gembira gadis Berambut pink tersebut.

* * *

**Haaa?, cerita baru lagi!?. Wakkkk kwakk dah..**

**Zzzzzz mau bilang apa ya... klo gw lagi bosan dan lagi mengalami jalan buntu ya gw buat cerita baru.**

**Review mbak..mas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo lagi. Tidak banyak yang mau saya katakan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my Finger's to type this story.

* * *

"Halo~" Sapa Gadis yang baru muncul dari bak mandinya dengan ceria. Mengacuhkan bahwa tubuhnya saat ini telanjang seperti bayi tanpa sehelai kain pun. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru melihat kedatangan gadis tersebut secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengejamkan matanya seperti biasa. Meskipun Naruto mengejamkan matanya namun dia tetap bisa melihat dunia luar denga jelas.

Mata hijau, rambut merah muda. Seperti Deja vu. Itulah yang berada dipikiran Naruto saat ini. namun arah matanya mulai turun melihat tubuh molek gadis tersebut _'Mirip Sakura, tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih tumbuh.'_ Tanpa terasa pipi Naruto mulai merah ketika menyadari hal sebenarnya.

"ei~ kenapa kau wajahmu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya gadis tersebut dan dengan beraninya menaruh dahinya kedahi Naruto. seperti memeriksa suhu Naruto menggunakan media Dahinya. Namun hal itu hanya membuat situasi lebih parah. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya, seorang gadis molek telanjang sedekat ini dengannya.

Namun Lala kemudian berubah ekspresi menjadi terkejut dan ingin tahu saat melihat suatu fenomena yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur Hidup. "apa itu? ada sesuatu yang membesar!?~ lihat ya~" tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto. lala kemudian mencoba melihat apa yang berada dibawah perut Naruto. Namun aksinya gagal ketika Lala dipegang dipundaknya dan ditahan.

"ee...kau tidak boleh melihatnya!"

"mou~ kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dengan cemberut sesekali mencoba melihat sesuatu dibalik tangan Naruto.

"kau akan terkena penyakit!... ya kau Akan terkena serangan Jantung!" jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir dan langsung meraih handuk yang berada disampingnya dan menutupi bagian terlarang miliknya.

Namun perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika sesuatu muncul dari atap kamar mandi tersebut.

"AH LALA-SAMA!"

"PEKE!?"

Namun reuni antara kedua mahkluk tersebut terpaksa berhenti ketika Naruto melemparkan sebuah Handuk kepada Lala. Namun saat Lala menerima handuk itu, lala hanya memandang Naruto dengan bengong. Serasa tidak tahu untuk apa benda tersebut. Naruto yang melihat Lala hanya bisa _facepalm._

"tutupi badanmu. Nanti kau masuk angin jika terlalu lama tidak mengenakan kain" Ucap Naruto seraya membalikkan badan dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"Okay~"

XXXX

"jadi kau ini adalah seorang Alien?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Tidak lagi Telanjang. Kedua Remaja tersebut telah berpakaian. Dengan Naruto; dia saat ini telah mengenakan Kaos berwarna merah dan celana kain pendek. Sedangkan denga Lala...

"tentu saja~!" Ucap Gadis tersebut dengan ceria sambil berdiri dan menunjukkan belakangnya" lihat. Manusia tidak mempunyai ekor bukan~!" Ucap Lala sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya yang membuat Naruto memerah kembali saat melihat bayangan kecil.

"sudah cukup! Ya, aku percaya kau memang alien, tapi berhenti mengibaskan ekormu!" Teriak Naruto sambil melirik kearah lain selain gadis tanpa sadar malu tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dari tadi, meskipun terkejut mendengar adanya makluk hidup selain dibumi namun Naruto percaya saja. Jika ada Manusia yang melewati dimensi. Mengapa Alien tidak ada?. Kemudian Naruto kembali melihat kostum yang dipakai gadis tersebut. '_seperti Cosplay..'. _Kostum tersebut sebenarnya adalah Robot kecil yang tadi bersama lala. Ciptaan yang bisa berubah menjadi pakaian apa saja.

"jadi..." Naruto memulai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa"kenapa kau bisa sampai dibak mandi seseorang?"Tanya Naruto melihat kepada Lala. Meskipun saat ini Naruto menutup matanya. Seperti mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto, Lala terus melihat wajah Naruto dengan ingin tahu, pertanyaan yang dari pertama bertemu ingin sekali dia tanyakan kepada pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"nee-nee~ dari tadi kok kau kok menutup matamu? Apa ngantuk?" Tanya Lala dengan wajah Ingin tahu yang imut. Dengan jari telunjuknya berada diujung bibirnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya keseribu kali ditanyakan orang-orang. Naruto kemudian membuka mulutnya yang langsung membuat Lala diam ingin tahu tentang apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda didepannya.

"itu..." Mulai Naruto dengan Nada seperti seseorang membuka nama pemenang hadiah Undian.

"yaa~?" Lala menunggu dengan sabar. Matanya kini telah berubah bagaikan mata efek bersinar.

"...R.A.H.A.S.I.A" lanjut Naruto dengan Nada datar. Membuat Lala hampir jatuh karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto. namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena saat ini Lala duduk di Sofa juga.

"Mou~" suara Lala dengan ekspresi cemberut bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak dikabulkan permintaannya oleh orangtuanya.

Namun perbincangan antara kedua remaja antar ras tersebut terpaksa berhenti, karena sosok yang baru menembus atap Rumah Naruto. tapi perbedaanya, jika saat di kamar mandi tadi yang hadir tanpa tidak diundang adalah Robot. Sekarang yang hadir adalah Dua pria berjas hitam lengkap dengan Kacamata Hitam. Dan ekor ... ya..ekor.

"Anda harus ikut dengan kami Lala Deviluke" Perintah seorang dari pria berjas.

Namun Pandangan Naruto bukannya tertuju kepada dua sosok seperti Yakuza tersebut. saat ini pandangannya menuju keatas, tepatnya atap yang hancur dibuat kedua orang berjas. dari mata yang tertutup itu mengalir dengan deras Airmata Anime.

_'bagaimana aku memperbaikinya~*Hiks* uang bulananku sudah habis' _Batin Naruto. mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya saat melihat kerusakan-kerusakan yang terjadi pada rumah kesayangannya dalam sekitar setengah Jam.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang jelek seperti itu!" Tolak Lala dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Jika anda tidak mau. Kami terpaksa membawa anda dengan paksa kembali ke Planet" Ucap pria yang memiliki bekas luka lama kepada lala dengan mengelurkan tangannya seperti bersiap melakukan sesuatu.

" .oi." Seketika mendengar suara itu, para Alien kemudian melihat arah asal suara itu

"enak sekali kalian. Berani banget merusak properti rumah orang. Apa maksud kalian Haa?" Tanya Naruto dengan urat tebal yang muncul dikepala kirinya. Alis mata Naruto yang sudah mengkerut akibat menahan marah yang tak tertahan kepada kedua orang yang seperti Yakuza tersebut.

"mundurlah Manusia, ini adalah masalah internasional. Kau tidak boleh ikut campur, atau kau akan menerima konsekuensinya" Ujar salah satu pria berjas hitam tersebut dengan nada dingin.

"sudah berani menerobos rumah orang, dan berusaha menculik seorang gadis tidak bersalah...kalian benar-benar menyedihkan." Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin yang membuat kedua pria tersebut tidak nyaman sedikit.

'cih, Harus mencari tempat yang sepi dari kerumunan, tidak mungkin aku biarkan orang melihat kekacauan seperti ini' Batin Naruto dengan kesal. Dengan mengirim Chakra ke Kakinya Naruto kangsung memotong jarak antaranya dan Lala yang hampir dibawa kedua pria tersebut dengan cepat Naruto memegang Lala dengan Erat dan membawanya lompat melewati atap yang sudah bolong.

Tidak mau ketinggalan kedua pria berjas itu juga langsung melewati atap dengan kekuatan super yang mereka miliki dan mengejar Lala dan Naruto. Naruto yang berlari melewati atap terkadang melihat kebelakang, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah mereka masih mengikuti, namun matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat sebuah batu besar menuju arahnya. Dengan keahlian Ninja yang masih tersisa pada dirinya, Naruto melompat tinggi dan salto melewati batu besar tersebut.

Sedangkan Lala yang digendong Naruto hanya melihat Naruto dengan takjub.

Namun hal yang tidak dilihat mereka saat berlari adalah seorang gadis dengan anjing bermuka aneh juga menyaksikan kejar-kejaran ditas atap tersebut..

"Naruto-kun..." Ujar gadis yang membawa anjing tersebut pada dirinya sendiri, saat melihat Naruto yang berlari itu.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto dan yang lain, Naruto saat ini sudah melompati beberapa rumah dan atap, namun diujung mata Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi perumahan. Dengan menambah kecepatannya Naruto berlari melewati atap dan melompat kelangit menuju area yang sudah menjadi tujuannya saat ini. diikuti tidak jauh dari belakang kedua pria berjas dengan ekor itu juga melompat dengan kekuatan super mereka dan mendarat belasan dari meter dari Naruto.

"jika kita disini, kita bebas melakukan apa saja" ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, seraya menurunkan Lala yang mulai merasa pusing.

"tidak kusangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu manusia, kami tidak pernah mendengar adanya manusia dengan kekuatan seperti kau...katakan apakah Alien? Dan dari mana kau berasal?" tanya satu pria yang baru saja mendarat dengan sempurna diatas pagar taman. Dan diikuti temannya yang lain, pria berjas yang satunya juga mendarat disampingnya

"kupastikan 100% aku adalah manusia" Ujar Naruto dengan datar "kalau kenapa aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu... karena aku luar biasa~"lanjut Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"kami tidak peduli kau itu apa, yang lebih penting serahkan gadis itu, dia adalah orang penting"

"tidak mau~!" rengek Lala dengan keras seraya mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek kedua pria tersebut.

"tapi Lala-sama, Tuan Gid akan marah jika anda lari dari rumah begini terus." Jawab salah satu pria tersebut. yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut. Berencana untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang diculik..eeh ternyata seorang putri yang kabur dari rumah. Dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar Naruto melihat Lala untuk memastikan perkataan itu.

"aku tidak peduli aku ahli waris atau apa! Aku cape ketemu dengan calon suami setiap hari!" Ujar Lala dengan kesal, Lala kemudian mengeluarkan suatu benda dari kantongnya.

"tapi lala-sama, ini keinginan Ayah anda"

"aku gak peduli sama Ayah!" dengan itu Lala kemudian menekan tombol benda mirip telepon genggam tersebut. dari layar telepon itu muncul cahaya yang besar. Dan kemudian menghilang, memunculkan sebuah benda aneh besar bagaikan gurita.

"pergi! Vakuum-kun!" Teriak Lala dengan semangat dan menunjuk arah kedua pria yang keringat dingin. "hisap mereka!"

"astaga! Itu salah satu ciptaan Lala-sama!" teriak salah satu pria berjas dengan terkejut. "whaaaAAAAAA!" teriak kedua pria itu saat mereka dihisap oleh Vakum raksasa ciptaan Lala, namun tidak berhenti setelah menghisap mereka, robot itu terus menghisap semua yang ada, mulai dari kursi hingga tong sampah. Karena melihat hisapannya semakin kuat, Naruto kemudian melengketkan kedua kakinya ketanah dengan bantuan chakra dan melihat LaLa keatas yang terbang. Dengan kekhawtiran yang muncul dihatinya.

"Lala matikan benda itu! ini sudah semakin berbahaya!" teriak Naruto yang mulai terasa seperti ditarik dengan kencang meskipun kedua kakinya masih lengket dengan tanah, namun ternyata robot tersebut lebih kuat menghisap Naruto, terbukti dengan tanah disekitar Naruto yang mulai retak.

[ada apa Lala-sama?] tanya pin yang berada ditopi Lala.

Lala dengan muka berpikir kemudian melihat Robot yang masih menghisap dengan semakin kencang. Dengan wajah tidak bersalah Lala kemudian berkata "hmmm~ gimana cara berhentiinnya ya?"

"apa!? Kau menciptakan benda namun tidak tahu cara mematikannya?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya dari bawah. Kedua kakinya mulai terlepas dari tanah.

"tehe~"

"sigh.. apa boleh buat" Jawab Naruto dengan kesal, dengan waktu yang tersisa, Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat muncul energi biru yang kemudian membentuk bagaikan bola kecil. Namun tidak hanya kecil saja, bola berputar itu kemudian berubah menjadi lebih besar. Sebesar bola sepak bola. Naruto juga melepas Chakra pada kakinya dan tentu saja langsung dihisap oleh Vakum udara tersebut.

Dengan teriakan saat melayang Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang memegang bola biru aneh tersebut dan berteriak layaknya pelaut.

**"RASENGAN!" **

***BLARRRRR!***

XXXX

Keesokan Harinya

"hah... dasar gadis pembuat masalah" Ujar Naruto sekaligus mengeluarkan nafas lelah. Sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin, meskipun Lala meminta maaf namun Naruto masih merasa kesal. Namun didalam hatinya dia senang karena masih bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk menyelamatkan seseorang.

"nah...kembali ke hari yang tenang" ujar Naruto dengan senang, saat melihat teman sepermainannya muncul dijalan, dan dengan lari kecil Naruto menghampiri Haruna.

"jalan bareng lagi~" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum, Namun Naruto berubah ekspresi saat melihat ekspresi Haruna yang sepertinya hilang dalam dunianya sendiri, atau kata pendeknya...menghayal

"ada apa Sairenji-san?" tanya Naruto kepada Haruna yang masih berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"tidak apa-apa.." jawab Haruna dengan cepat dan memasang senyum. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Sekolah. Namun mata Naruto mengkejam semakin keras saat melihat dari selaput matanya seseorang yang membuat masalah kemarin, yang saat ini sedang bersandar disebuah tiang jalan dengan bersenandung ria.

Sosok yang membuat masalah tersebut kemudian melirik kearah Naruto dan Sairenji dan berubah menjadi ceria ketika melihat orang yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Naruto-kun! Menikahlah denganku!" teriak Lala seraya berlari kearah Naruto dengan bahagianya. Naruto yang merasakan pelukan yang sangat erat itu hanya bisa mengatakan _'seperti kekuatan Baa-chan'_ namun Naruto kemudian berubah ekspresi dan mengatakan hal aneh yang membuat Sairenji dan Lala bingung.

"aku tarik kata-kataku yang tadi...ini bukan hari yang tenang"

* * *

**Nahh... ini dia Chapter duanya. Bagi yang mengetahui cerita ini tentu kenal donk dengan karakter dari To-love-ru..**

**Dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu!**

**Silahkan R dan R (read and review) that make me happy if you type how you fell about this chapter.**

**This the first one Naruto crossover To-love-ru with Indonesian Language Right?**

**please Review**

**here**

**V-REVIEW-V**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**V**


End file.
